


Don't Come Morning

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M, New York Mets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Matt and Jacob can’t be together anymore, but that doesn’t mean that they’ve moved on.





	Don't Come Morning

**Author's Note:**

> After the regular season ended, I knew that I wanted to write a Matt/Jake reunion fic surrounding the Cy Young.
> 
> This is definitely one of the most emotional Matt/Jake fics that I’ve ever written.
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy!
> 
> Title taken from one my favorite lyrics in “Stay” by Sara Bareilles.

* * *

  _Gonna feel it baby_

_Oh I don't wanna cry_

_I know we'll get to tomorrow and say goodbye_

_That's what I'm asking for_

_Tonight_

**_Stay- Sara Bareilles_ **

* * *

Matt always makes time for his family during the offseason. It’s always nice being around his parents, sisters, and some of his extended family. It’s a great way for him to unwind and try to decompress after the chaotic season that he had. He has free agency coming up and he has absolutely no idea how that will go. Matt doesn’t want to dwell on his past or stress about his future, so that’s why he’s visiting his parents for a few days. He sets the table for dinner as his mom finishes cooking.

“The offseason always feels so short. I wish I got to see you more,” She tells him.

“Yeah, I know. I was unfortunately a lot further away in Cincinnati during the regular season,” Matt says.

“Oh, sweetheart. You never really talk about your time there. Other than the ‘my teammates are nice’ kind of stuff,” She mentions.

Matt sighs. “There honestly just wasn’t a lot to say after the initial shock wore off. I needed out of New York and I got out. Cincinnati treated me well.”

“It’s still a sore subject for you, I’m sorry. I promise we won’t talk about baseball anymore tonight,” She tells him.

His mom has always been the one person that he can go to for anything. If he needs to vent or if he wants advice, Matt’s mother is always up for the task. It’s hard for him to talk about last season because it’s difficult for him to even _think_ about. He’s not intentionally trying to bottle up his emotions, he just doesn’t feel like he has the time or energy to sort through them. He smiles as soon as his sisters and his nieces walk into the kitchen. His youngest niece sits on his lap and the older one takes the chair next to him. They start talking excitedly about the newest toys that they have and Matt is completely engrossed in their conversation.

* * *

”I know that I said no more talking about baseball tonight . . . ” She starts.

“Mom—”

She interrupts him. “I just want to let you know that it’s ok if there are specific things or certain _people_ that you miss in New York, sweetie.”

“I don’t want to live in the past,” Matt argues.

She gently places her hand onto Matt’s cheek. “But you’re not really living at all. You can’t hope that certain feelings will magically disappear just because you want them to. You have to find a way to deal with your emotions, Matt. If you don’t want to talk to me about it, that’s fine. Maybe it will help if you talk to _him_ though.”

“I don’t like when you do that thing where you tell me what I need, but don’t want to hear,” Matt jokes.

“Remember that my advice has never steered you wrong,” She reminds him.

Matt grunts. “Yeah, I know.”

* * *

Matt decides to call Jake the next morning since they really do need to talk. He doesn’t even have to search through his contacts to find Jake’s number because he still knows it by heart. He’s not normally the type to get anxious about things, but everything about Jacob has always made him feel nervous and unbalanced. He hasn’t really talked to him in months, so he’s not sure what kind of reception to expect from him. There are still some unanswered text messages from Jake that he just hasn’t figured out how to respond to.

Talking and opening up to people up has never been Matt’s strong suit, although he always tried for Jacob. It worked . . . until suddenly it didn’t anymore. Jake’s tired voice answering the phone with a confused, “Matt?” cuts through his thoughts. He should say something, _anything_ really. Matt clears his throat, but no sound comes out of his mouth. He panics and he hangs up the phone. He sighs because he knows that was the last thing he should have done. Matt can’t bring himself to call Jacob back.

* * *

Jake should not be thinking about Matt Harvey right now. It has been two days since the bizarre call/hang up and it’s still fresh on his mind. Did Matt mean to call him or was it a butt dial? If he did mean to call, what was the point of hanging up? Jacob didn’t call or text him to ask because he’s not sure if he would have gotten a reply. The last few texts he sent have gone unanswered. Today is the day when he finds out if he’s the Cy Young award winner and that’s what should be at the forefront of his mind. Instead, he’s thinking about his ex. He tries to distract himself by fixing breakfast, but it only makes him reminisce about how Matt used to make breakfast for him sometimes.

* * *

Jake has a lot of family members and close friends with him at his house. There’s plenty of delicious food and wine to enjoy as well. He had to stop his mom from going too far and actually decorating his place. Jacob told himself that he wouldn’t get nervous, but the nerves start coming as the day passes. There’s still a few hours before he finds out if he won, so he’s trying to focus on anything else. He’s grateful when his sister asks if he’s up to playing some board games. The doorbell rings right as she pulls out Monopoly and Jacob’s a little caught off guard. Jake isn’t sure who he expected to be standing on his front porch, but he’s completely shocked to see Matt Harvey.

“Hey,” Matt greets.

Jacob smiles nervously. “Uh . . . hey. I’d invite you in, but there’s a lot of people here and it’s loud and . . .”

“We can just sit out here and talk, if that’s ok with you?” Matt asks.

“Yeah, that’s ok,” Jake says as he sits down across from Matt.

“You’re probably wondering why I just decided to show up completely unannounced,” Matt mentions.

“Well, yeah. I last saw you three months ago and we’ve barely spoken since. You called just to hang up a few days ago. I’m just a little confused,” Jacob tells him.

Matt takes a deep breath. “I’ve been confused since I left New York. I got so used to being around you all the time, Jake. I don’t think I breathed that whole first week without you. I haven’t dealt with this well.”

Matt turns his head as a stubborn tear makes its way down his cheek. Jake scoots his chair closer to Matt so that he can reach his face. He gently wipes away his tears before pulling him in for a tight hug. Having to break up due to distance has been pretty hard on Jacob as well. He’s not surprised that Matt never responded to his texts because they were hard for him to even send. Trying to act like they’re just friends who don’t get to see each other often hasn’t really worked for them.

They know that they can’t realistically be together anymore, so it leaves them in an awkward place. Jake knows that he absolutely _shouldn’t_ kiss Matt, but the desire is too strong to resist. He tenderly caresses Matt’s cheek before he slowly brings their lips together. They haven’t kissed each other since that last game of the Mets/Reds series in August. Jake easily gets caught up in the still familiar taste of Matt’s mouth again. He’s not thinking about the Cy Young, the Mets, or baseball in general. Right now all that Jacob is concerned with is melting into Matt’s strong embrace. Jake completely forgets that he has a house full of guests until his front door swings open.

“Oh, well this explains what’s keeping you busy,” Jacob’s mom jokes.

Jake blushes. “Oh my God! This is so embarrassing!”

She laughs. “It’s ok, sweetheart. I just wanted to make sure that you didn’t get kidnapped or something. It’s nice to see you again, Matt. Are you staying for the inevitable celebration?”

“Uh . . . only if Jake wants me to,” Matt answers.

“Of course I want you to,” Jacob assures him.

* * *

Matt sticks around after everyone finally leaves and he can’t help but to continue smiling. He has always been proud of Jake and his success. Even after the trade, Matt was rooting for him and checking in on his stats. The fact that he now has a Cy Young award just solidifies what Matt already knew about him. He wraps his arms around Jacob and gives him a sweet kiss as he whispers that Jake will probably win another one. Jake still isn’t used to being flattered all the time so naturally his face turns red at the praise.

“You’ve believed in me since day one,” Jacob says.

“Of course I have. I always knew you were special. I’m so happy for you,” Matt genuinely tells him.

Jake sighs. “I hate that we’re no longer teammates.”

“Me too,” Matt agrees.

“More than that, I hate that I have to say goodbye to you again. It hurts almost as much as the first time,” Jacob replies.

Matt lightly presses their lips together. “I didn’t expect to grow so attached to you, you know? I took you under my wing your rookie year and I kind of thought we were just messing around at first. I fell in love with you in 2015 and it was somehow the best and most painful thing to ever happen to me. I just wish we had more time.”

“When does your flight leave?” Jake asks.

“Early tomorrow afternoon,” Matt answers.

Jacob bites his lip. “So, that means we have all night then . . . ”

* * *

“Goodbye sex really shouldn’t have felt that good,” Jake says as he cuddles up to Matt.

“That was reunion sex. It will be goodbye sex when I bend you over your counter in the morning,” Matt counters.

“Will you make me breakfast after?” Jacob half-jokes.

“Of course. I’ll make you whatever you want,” Matt promises.

Jake blinks back a tear. “It’s going to hurt so much seeing you leave tomorrow.”

“I know. I don’t really want to think about it. How about we just enjoy tonight?” Matt suggests.

“That’s a great idea,” Jake agrees.

There are lots of things that are kind of out of Matt’s control right now. He doesn’t want to stress about any of that though. Matt doesn’t want to focus on anything outside the four walls of Jacob’s bedroom. He kisses him on the forehead and he tells Jake how much that he loves him and how proud of him that he is for what feels like the twentieth time. Jacob idly traces random shapes onto Matt’s chest and he sighs in contentment. He has spent countless nights with Matt just like this and he hates that he doesn’t know when they’ll do this again. Jake doesn’t want to forget how incredible that being with Matt is. He wishes this moment could last forever.

“Remember that night we spent together after game five?” Jacob asks.

“Yeah, of course. It kind of feels like a lifetime ago,” Matt says.

Jake nods. “Yeah, it does. I remember as emotional as that night was, being hopeful and looking forward to another season with you. Now I’m selfishly hoping you get signed by a National League team so that I can see you a few times next year.”

“Opposing team sex was pretty hot. Do you still have that Reds jersey I fucked you in?” Matt wonders.

“Of course,” Jacob answers.

“I want you to wear it for me tomorrow,” Matt requests.

Jake kisses him. “That can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not saying I got teary eyed while writing this, but I’m also NOT saying that.
> 
> I miss Matt and Jake so much and I always enjoy writing them!
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts in a comment!


End file.
